Number VII
by The Lost Laurelezz
Summary: HEAVY spoiler warning for the game FFVII and the movies AC, Last Order, etc.  3 years after AC, Cloud Strife finds himself saving the world again... this time from a woman who used to be his superior. Will he be able to stop her before it's too late?
1. NATŠÁLO: Return

Number VII

**- a totally re-newed version of "Sephiroth's daughter"!**

**That story had no real plot in the first place, but now I've got one,**

**and I just couldn't let go of the idea of "Sephiroth's daughter"... so I made a whole new story! Nevertheless, I hope you can enjoy this one as much as you seemed **

**to enjoy the former version..!**

_The rumours say there were 3 legendary SOLDIERs in the entire history of Shinra... Sephiroth, Zack, and one whose name has been erased from the files open to the public... But the rumours know this SOLDIER was a female, trained by Sephiroth himself - and thus she earned the nickname, "Sephiroth's daughter". Some even say she was his real blood-relative, but nobody knows the truth... Now, 3 years after what happened in "FFVII - AC", she makes a comeback and claims to finish her "father's" job. But just what are her real goals? -Cloud Strife, her former subordinate, decides to find out - before it's too late for the entire Planet..._

------

"Tsh... This city... sure has changed a lot", a soft, low voice whispered and breathed out some air with a hissing sound. The owner of the voice - a 165 cm tall female - was wearing a brown cloak, with its hood covering her face. The air, however, blew some of hair from under the hood, revealing some white hair of hers. She muttered a curse, raised her right hand and removed the hood. Her face was tanned and skinny - in a noble way -, her lips were thin and turned into an ironic smile, and her eyes were naturally green - but if you looked closely and knew what to look for, you could see the Mako glow - a mark of a SOLDIER - in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the city beneath her. "Midgar - the city of my nightmares", she whispered. "Nice to see you in ruins, babe." She grinned and the Mako flashed in her eyes. She moaned in pain and held her head. "Shit... Fuck this.. shit!"

After the pain in her head had eased a bit she started to look for a place to get down from the mountain where she had examined Midgar from. "I wonder if anybody remembers me here", she said, sad look in her eyes. "It's been... almost 10 years." _10 years of hiding. 10 years of anger. _

"Father..." She stopped walking, leaned her head backwards and closed her eyes. "_I_ wont' fail. My... brothers failed to stop them, but I... I will succeed!" She opened her eyes which burned with Mako - and determination. "The number 7... has returned!"


	2. NATŠÁLO: Just Rumours?

Number VII

"_Cloud, we've got another delivery, from Kalm to here in Midgar. Are you anywhere nearby Kalm?"_

Cloud Strife narrowed his blue eyes and looked around, rubbing his spiky hair with his phone-free hand. "Yes", he answered shortly. "I'm not far from Kalm."

"_Oh? Another meeting with them?"_ Tifa Lockheart asked sharply.

Cloud shuddered. "Uhum", he said.

"_I see"_, the woman said coldly. _"What was it this time?"_ She sounded angry, yet curious to know.

"They just wanted to know the situation in Midgar", Cloud said, noticing that he needed a haircut. "You know, they're scared to enter the city themselves after..."

"_Gosh, it's been three years already! Nobody remembers they were there, right?"_

"'We can never be careful enough', they said", Cloud explained, knowing it was futile against this woman. He just wished she would tell it straight to the remaining members of Shinra, not to him! He was innocent...

"_Hmm. Do you know if they are up to something?"_

"No."

"_Ok. So, get yourself to Kalm, get the delivery and return home safe, ok? Oh, and Marlene and Denzel asked me to say hello for you." _Through the phone Cloud could sense Tifa was smiling, and he smiled as well. His smiles were shy, as if his face wasn't used to do such a thing, but judging by the comments of his friends he was doing pretty well.

"Say hello for them, too", he said and closed the phone. He sighed, still smiling, and looked around the re-growing land around the New Midgar. The landscape was getting greener; recovered. _3 years_, he thought, amused. _3 years and so many things have changed! Yet sometimes... _A shadow passed on his face as the pain of the past returned to his mind, and he sighed again, this time in sudden sadness. "Why can't I just let it go?" he asked from himself aloud.

He shook his head and put on his sunglasses. It was a warm, sunny day: still an unusual sight for the grounds of Midgar. He started his motorcycle.

----

After receiving the delivery from Kalm Cloud was getting ready to return home, but a familiar voice talked to him from behind: "Yo, Cloud. What's up?"

"Reno." Cloud didn't even bother to turn around. He sighed deeply in his mind. _These guys are just everywhere. Leave me alone, hey? _

"Yup, that's me." The red-haired young man laughed and grinned. "Workin' hard, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Saay... how about a drink in the local bar? Or are you busy-busy?"

Cloud shook his head in denial. "Oh, great! Let's go!" Reno grabbed his arm and led him towards the bar. "I know you've just met boss and all, but I've got some news to tell ya, man! You gotta hear this asap."

"Shouldn't you be telling it to your boss _asap_ instead of me?"

"Ehh... well, yeah, but this concerns you as well."

"I haven't done anything."

Reno looked at Cloud with his left eyebrow raised. "Whah? No, dude, this is about... ehh, shit, I'll tell ya later, once we get something to drink, ok?"

----

The local bar was a small, smoky place, and at that time - half-noon - almost empty, with just some regular visitors sitting in their regular seats. Reno chose a dark corner and ordered two drinks.

"So what's this all about?" Cloud asked.

Reno looked around quickly, making sure there was no one to hear him, leaned on the table and whispered loudly: "_Number 7 has returned._ Or so the rumours say", he continued with a normal voice, sipping from his glass.

Cloud blinked. "What?"

"Yeah. I heard she entered Midgar just a couple of days ago." Reno drummed the table with his fingers. "They say she hasn't changed much, and what's more..." Reno's voice darkened. "She wants to finish her "father's" job."

"Her "father's"... You mean..."

"Exactly. She's after the Planet. Just like _he_ was."

Cloud stared at the table. It was made of fine brown wood, and there were some stains on it. An ordinary table in a little bar. _Number 7. Celestial "Celes" Mourir. _"I thought she had died", he said quietly.

"Hah, that's what _we_ thought as well. I don't know for sure, but if she really has returned... we're all in a big shit, y'know?"

"I must go", Cloud said, standing up.

"Huh? Already?"

"Uhum." Cloud gave his untouched drink to Reno and headed to the exit.

"Yo, wait up!" But Cloud wasn't listening anymore. The shadow had returned on his face as he was reminded about his past. _General... Why now?_ He hurried his steps, opened the door - almost breaking it - and marched towards his motorcycle. Reno reached him right after he had started the engine. "Yo, man, what's the hurry?" The red-hair was breathing heavily, leaning his hands on his knees.

"I'll go and find out if she really is back." _10 years... It's been 10 years. Why have you come back, General?_Remembering his times as a SOLDIER candidate and General's subordinate was painful, especially now that he had thought - with Sephiroth and his avatars, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, dying - he had managed to escape his past and forget it... But obviously, that hadn't happened. "And also... _Why_."

Reno watched him drive away. "Geez, that man sure is a pain in the ass", he muttered. He made a funny noise as his cell phone rang. He answered, listened and gasped. "Shit-! Boss, I was right about to call you and-! _She is_? Man.. Oh wait, boss, wait, wait! I just told Cloud Strife and he just went to Midgar and... Yeah? Go after him? Sure..." He closed the phone and put it back to his pocket. _Shit, when is this Sephiroth crap really going to end? _He hurried to the helicopter waiting right outside Kalm, and wished the engine would start at the very first try.


	3. NATŠÁLO: Allies Or Enemies?

Number VII

Cloud Strife entered the bar of his wife, Tifa Lockheart. 7th Heaven, a rebuilt version of the one she had had in the Old Midgar, was empty of customers that time. The fans were making their usual humming noise on the ceiling, and as Cloud blinked his eyes - trying to get used to the dark room after bright daylight - two children ran towards him, yelling out of pure happiness.

"Cloud!" they yelled together and attacked him with hugs.

"Marlene, Denzel", Cloud said softly, smiling. He shuffled their hair, making Marlene yell something about ruining her beautiful hair, which was held as Aeris had kept it. A shadow passed Cloud's face again, but he shook his head and smiled. "Hello there." He hugged them quickly, and then asked with a bit colder voice: "Where's Tifa?"_If General really is back... what if she...? No, she wouldn't... She wouldn't attack our families, right?_ He felt uneasy and worried: who knew how much General had changed? Sephiroth had changed a lot in a short period of time as well; so why not General?

"She's upstairs, taking a nap", Denzel said, looking up at Cloud, his deep blue eyes shining with trust, admiration and love. He had stayed as an innocent child, even after the episode 3 years ago. Cloud couldn't help it but smile again.

"Stay here, please. There's something I need to talk about with Tifa - adults' talk", he said, apologizing for the disappointed- looking children. He shuffled their hair once again and headed to the stairs.

"Cloud!" Marlene shouted after him. "That red-haired guy called some time ago for Tifa! He said he's coming here with his friends!" Marlene looked worried: she knew the Turks from long time ago, and remembered how one of them had kidnapped Aeris from her. Marlene got upset everytime the Turks were visiting, or when Cloud said he was going to see them in Healin, where they still kept their headquarters.

Cloud turned his head a little, nodded and said thanks. He hurried up the stairs, leaving the children stand still in the empty bar. The two looked at each other. "What's going on?" Denzel wondered.

"I don't know. And I'm not sure I even want to know."

---

Upstairs Cloud went straight to their bedroom, and stopped at the doorway to watch his wife who was asleep. Her chest rose slowly as she inhaled, and her face was turned to the window, her long eyelashes casting shadows on her beautiful face. Cloud leaned on the wall and smiled. Even if he couldn't fully let the past go, some of his choices he did not regret, and one of those things was marrying Tifa - and adopting the children, of course. They were no longer orphans.

Sighing deeply, he walked slowly and as quietly as he was able to towards the bed, sat down on the edge and called for his wife. "Tifa. Tifa, wake up."

"Unh... Cloud?" she whispered, reaching out her hand. Cloud grabbed it and squeezed softly. "Hm", Tifa mumbled. "You're back."

"Yes", Cloud said.

"The delivery?"

"Delivered. I took no more deliveries for today."

Tifa sat up. "What?" Her relaxed expression started to turn into an angry one, and Cloud quickly continued: "Something else came up. Something ... from the past."

Tifa sighed, and crossed her arms around her legs. "The past", she said bitterly. "It's always around us!"

Cloud shuddered. _Why do we have to lose out to a memory?_ Tifa had asked him 3 years ago. "Tifa, this time it's a bit different", he tried to explain. "This is a different person..."

"Ah, indeed a different person, darling", a gentle voice said at the doorway. Cloud turned around and Tifa stood up, and they both gasped as the man with white clothes entered the room. Rufus Shinra smiled at them, his cold blue eyes shining dangerously. The four Turks entered the room behind him, and stood few steps behind their boss.

"Rufus! Why are you here?" Cloud stood up as well. _What the hell? I thought he'd stay forever in Healin! Why..?_

"Because of the General, of course." Rufus moved some of his blond hair away from his face. "This is such an urgent situation I needed to get out of that place. Furthermore... it seems nobody recognized me." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose we'll hear about it later if someone did. May I sit down?" He didn't wait for the answer and sat down on the chair next to the door. He put his right leg on his left one, crossing his arms around himself, and managed to look like he owned the whole place. Cloud glared at him, but he just raised his eyebrows.

"The General?" Tifa repeated. "Not Sephiroth again..!"

"Not Sephiroth, darling", Rufus said calmly, staring at Cloud, trying to read his reactions. But Cloud just stared back. "His ... subordinate." He looked angry as he said this, and Cloud guessed he didn't want to call General as Sephiroth's daughter, as the rumours and legends referred to her. "Elena, the file."

"Yes, sir." The blond, young female Turk stepped forwards, met Cloud's eyes for a second, and handed him a thick file. "This file contains information of every 1st Class SOLDIER in the history of Shinra Electric Power Company", Elena said, in a tone that revealed she had been training her speech. From what Cloud and Tifa knew she had been able to get rid of her old habit to reveal Shinra's secrets to outsiders. "There is also a file of what happened back in Nibelheim about 10 years ago." She looked uneasy, but since her co-workers didn't react to her words Cloud assumed she was allowed to tell them that, but that something in that file bothered her. He, too, felt uneasy everytime Nibelheim was mentioned.

"I see", he said, taking the file. But he didn't open it, and after waiting for few seconds Tifa leaned towards him and grabbed the file. She immediately opened it and started to go through the pages. There were names, rank, and pictures. _Sephiroth. Zack. _Cloud knew he didn't need the file to know about General. "Anything new?" he looked at Reno, who nodded quickly.

"Yeah, she _is_ here in Midgar."

Tifa looked up from the file. Her eyes got large, and she started to go through the pages faster. _There. Celestial "Celes" Mourir_. She read the name aloud, slowly. "Who was she?"

"She was, as said, a General. We kept her away from the press the best we could, but some rumours managed to spread around, probably because of her relationship to Sephiroth." Rufus waved his hand lazily. "She was Sephiroth's subordinate, even when she became a General, and she was in the Wutai War. General Celes was also good friends with Zack... and Cloud." Rufus smiled coldly.

Cloud nodded in silence. "I was _her_subordinate", he said slowly.

"Hm." Tifa said, looking at the picture. _Tanned skin. Skinny face and body. White hair. And... are those Mako eyes, or are they naturally green? _She couldn't figure it out. "So what if she was Cloud's superior? What's this all to do with us?"

"Well, this is exactly a same situation as three years ago", Rufus said, tapping his fingers together. "We need some muscle to help us to stop her. Because it seems she's about to finish Sephiroth's job."

"Sephiroth's job?" Tifa repeated, hoping she had understood wrong.

"Yes. To destroy the Planet." Rufus stared at Cloud intensively. "So? Are you with us?"

"You could probably take care of this on your own", Cloud tried.

"Probably, but when it's about this person we want to hundred percent sure nothing will go wrong."

"C'mon, Cloud, you beat her superior at least two times before; General Celes shouldn't be a problem for ya", Reno continued, trying to get Cloud on their side. Rude poked him to his side, remembering how Reno had "succeeded" with convincing Cloud three years ago. Reno frowned at his partner, who just straightened his tie.

Cloud looked at Tifa, who looked a bit upset - but something was burning in her eyes, and Cloud blinked as he realized it wasn't anger: it was determination. Watching her eyes, he made his decision.


	4. NATŠÁLO: Decision

Number VII

The woman in a brown cloak entered the church of ex-sector 5 silently, remembering all the rumours she had heard about this place ever since she had joined SOLDIER about 14 years ago. Amused, she looked around, and noticed the church had been used as a battlefield for quite a few times before of the Cleaning Rain; still, she was finally able to relax as the calmness of the holy place landed upon her. She sighed.

"I've always wanted to visit this place", she whispered. "Ever since I heard this place existed.." She touched the wooden wall softly with one of her long fingers. "But ah, I never got the chance, because of my duties... and now... this place - just like everything else around here - is in ruins..." She leaned her head backwards and stared through the broken ceiling. _They say the water came through the floor, rose up and started to pour down, as the rain. _"I was in ruins then", she continued quietly. "Maybe.. if I could've visited this place, even once, I... Hmm", she closed her eyes and smiled ironically. "No, I shouldn't be thinking _what if_; I should move on."

She opened her eyes and walked straight to the place where the water had been. _It's gone by now, now that every single sick people have recovered. The Geostigma. I wonder if I have it now? -But no, I know he suffered from headaches as well. This is not the stigma. _She looked around and noticed the broken altar and some flowers. _They say the last Ancient grew some flowers here. That she could hear the Planet's voice from here. Maybe..._ She bent down and touched one of the white flowers. It was soft and.. wet? The woman blinked. _Ah._ Her fingers started to feel funny, as if they were tickling, and as she raised her hand to see her fingers she noticed they were shining in green. "So the water reacts to the Jenova cells", she muttered. _But there's not enough of it to... _She stood up and looked around again. There was no one else but her. But still she could feel a presence... but it was not an evil kind. _Could it be that Ancient girl? _She shivered and crossed her arms around herself.

"I cannot stay here", she said dreamily. "I am not pure enough to stay in such a place. Because of what I've done..."

She left the church, as silently as she had come, and as the door closed behind her the flowers raised from the floor, flew in circles, and an unheard voice whispered after the woman.

---

"I have made up my mind", Cloud informed. Rufus rose his eyebrows, and the Turks all stared at their former enemy, all in silence, waiting. Everyone else expect Reno were keeping their hands crossed in front of them, hands close enough to their weapons - just in case. Reno kept his hands in his pockets, squeezing his electric rod secretly. Cloud smiled at Tifa and continued: "I want to finish with my past already. It has returned too many times by now, and everytime it has brought more sorrow to the ones I care about. Hmm. It's time to end this." He looked at Rufus sharply. "General Celes should be the last link between me and you guys."

"I see", Rufus said, hiding his smiling lips behind his crossed hands. "So in other words, after General Celes has been... taken care of, you want us to leave you and your family alone?"

Cloud nodded, his eyes still on Rufus. "Exactly."

Rufus stood up and offered his right hand. "Deal", he said, smiling. Cloud stared at his hand, wondering where the catch was. Rufus looked amused. "My, my, allies shouldn't be suspicious with each other, right?" His eyes got a sharp, dangerous look Cloud recognized from a long time ago. Cloud shrugged his shoulders and shook hands with Rufus. But both men kept staring at each other's eyes. The tension between the two could be easily sensed, and Tifa and the Turks found themselves really uneasy in the atmosphere. Finally the men retreated from each other, and Rufus left, leading his little group out of the room.

Tifa touched Cloud's shoulder. "That was scary", she whispered, squeezing his arm.

"..Yeah." He turned to face his wife. "I'll finish with my past, and come back to you", he said. Tifa smiled and kissed him. "Be careful, ok?" she said, trying to hold her tears back. "Yeah.." the man replied softly.

---

"My, my... He's still naive - as if they'd really let us SOLDIERs go!" the woman whispered as she watched the five remaining Shinra members leaving the 7th Heaven, heading back to their hideout in Healin. She knew exactly where they lived, she knew everything necessary about the five. _So Mister survived the explosion given by Diamond... What a pity. Even the stigma failed to get him. Does someone protect him? The Ancient girl? Ha, why should she protect such a guy? _She spat on the ground and closed her Mako glowing eyes. "Young and naive", she repeated. "Just like over 10 years ago... right, _my subordinate_?" A tear fell down her cheek, and she dried it away angrily. But she couldn't help it but laugh sadly. "Such a pity I must end this all now... I really, really wanted to know you better, see you in the spotlights you first wished for... but it's too late now." She stood up, her cloak floating in the air. "Do not disappoint me, my subordinate", she whispered before turning away.

---END OF PART 1, NATŠÁLO (the beginning).


	5. PRÁVDA: The Reason To Fight

Number VII

Her breathing was heavy, and she thought she couldn't breathe anymore at all. _I'm running out of breath! They'll get me!_ The monsters behind her screamed, as if they had just read her mind. She jumped over a rock, stumbled back on her feet, and kept running. "Someone help me..." she sobbed, and gasped desperately for more air. _Someone..!_

Her foot got stuck in a hole and she screamed as she fell over and..

"Huh?" A strong arm grabbed her, lifting her up in the air, and the monsters howled. Suddenly she couldn't feel their evil presence anymore. She looked around and stopped, totally amused by what she saw. There was a tall, handsome guy with black spiky hair smiling and waving at her, and she gasped as she saw how the wind made some silver hair to float in front of her face. Her own white hair was all messed up and dirty, and for a while she was jealous for the owner of that pretty, long hair.

"You okay, girl?" the black-haired man shouted. Now the girl noticed he was carrying a huge sword on his back, and he was wearing a uniform. _Wait. Uniform? Then... _

"SOLDIERs..!"

"Eehh?" The black-haired one walked closer, and his blue eyes were large and his facial expression showed nothing but surprise. "Yeah, we are, indeed", he said, scratching his head. "But hey, you didn't answer me. You okay?" He looked worried.

"Ah! Yeah, I am.. Thanks."

"Oh, great. Hey, Sephiroth, you can put her down already", the man said, poking the silver-haired one to his side.

The girl's eyes got larger. _Sephiroth..?_ She squeaked as the silver-haired man put her back on her - trembling - feet. She managed to mutter a thank you, but the man either didn't hear her or just ignored her. Suddenly she felt pissed off. Angrily, she turned to the black-haired guy, who was obviously the nicest of the two. "What are you SOLDIERs doing here? We don't even have a reactor here", she said, glaring at the two.

"Ahaha, that's one funny story, by the way", the black hair laughed, holding his hands behind his head. "You see, girl, we kinda got lost..."

"Ehh?"

"Yeah, and it's sickening to admit but it's all my fault... ehhehe..." His cheeks got a bit pinky with embarrassment.

The silver-haired man - Sephiroth - said "hmph", but the girl saw his face and noticed he was smiling. "Why don't you introduce yourself for each other?" he suggested, and the girl was surprised to hear his voice was so low and soft and... _hypnotizing._

"Oh yeah!" The black hair slapped his forehead. "The name's Zack, a 1st Class SOLDIER, at your service!" He offered his hand and winked his eye, grinning.

"Sephiroth, 1st Class SOLDIER", the silver hair said, and he was really smiling now, but something in his smile disturbed the girl. _So .. noble... _she thought, amused. She blinked as she realized they were waiting for her to say something. "I'm.. I'm Celes", she said, blushing; she thought they'd laugh at her if they heard her full name. _Who gives an innocent child such a name? _she bitterly thought.

"Celes, huh? That's a pretty name", Zack said. Celes didn't answer, thinking he was mocking her. "So, Celes, what are _you_ doing here? Obviously this is a dangerous place. Monsters around and all."

"I .. was going to Costa del Sol so I could get to Junon, but..." She waved her hand to the direction she had come from. "The monsters.."

"Oh? Well, we're just coming from Costa del Sol, and man, if nothing else I can tell you one thing: you were heading to the wrong direction."

"I was?" Celes said weakly.

"Oh my", Sephiroth said, watching the sky. "Seems we're all a bit lost, aren't we?" He looked at Celes and smiled, his strange green eyes shining. _What's with his eyes? Not that they look strange, but that look... what is it? _She felt herself fascinated by those eyes.

"Well then, I guess I better call Verdot and his gang, huh", Zack said, scratching his head again. "We need a helicopter to get out of this place." He pointed at the sand and rocks all around them. "Hopefully they can locate us, haha!"

"Hmh, always finding something to laugh at", Sephiroth sniffed. "How foolish from you." He sat down on one huge rock and threw his leg onto the other one. "Well, girl. You knew there were monsters around here, did you not? Still you came all the way here without any kind of weapons, and judging by how you were running you can't even fight properly."

"I _can _fight!" she shouted, hitting the ground with her foot. "I just... there were too many of them", she muttered, her cheeks burning red.

Sephiroth laughed, his eyes closed and head leaning backwards. "You're one oddball", he stated. "Very well." He took his long katana and gave it to Zack, standing up. "Try me", he said, green strange eyes shining. His eyebrows were high up, and his smile told Celes he didn't really believe she could land a hit on him. She stared at him angrily, biting her lower lip.

Sephiroth dodged her first attack - a straight right - easily, but her kick surprised him a bit. He moved aside, amused by the pain he felt on his right side. She turned around and kicked again, aiming for every man's weak spot. Sephiroth grabbed her leg, making Celes lose her balance. She hit the ground hard.

"So you want to become a SOLDIER, huh?" he said. Zack, who was following the scenario few meters away, looked surprised. "Hmh", Sephiroth said, dodging another hit with his arm. Celes felt herself angry, as his face seemed _happy. Noble shit head_, she thought. "So be it", the man said. Celes blinked. The world was suddenly upside down. She looked around and noticed Sephiroth was once again holding her in the air... from her leg. Growling, she tried to kick him again, but failed miserably. "Why?" he asked, and now Celes could see his eyes from a good close up. _His eyes are like a cat's... _

"Because", she said.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows again. "Because?" he repeated questionably.

Celes nodded. "Because", she confirmed. "Ouch!" Sephiroth had suddenly let go of her leg, and she was once more on the ground. Muttering curses she stumbled up and glared darkly at the silver-haired man, who was facing Zack. "Well?" he said.

"She'll do, I suppose", Zack said, sounding tired. He looked down, and Celes felt the tension between the two. _What the hell is happening here? _Sephiroth nodded and turned back to Celes, with the smile back on his face. "We were looking for some female SOLDIER candidates", he explained. "You may not be so strong-" Celes blushed "-but will eventually become stronger. And to be honest..." He lowered his voice. "You seem to have more willpower to fight than the other females we've met so far. So, how about it?"

Celes blinked. _He tested me? But... if that was just a test... how the hell could I become strong enough to protect my hometown? Are they all just weaklings acting all mighty and strong? _She shuddered as Sephiroth continued: "Of course, this was just to test do you have any will to fight... The real test will take place in Junon." He smiled.

Celes looked at Zack, who was looking at the horizon, and for her he looked upset. _Shouldn't he be happier? _She squeaked again as Sephiroth grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look up at him. His eyes were shining, and now Celes recognized the so-called Mako glow in them. _So those are the eyes of a SOLDIER_, she thought, wondering if this was just a dream: a cruel one, mocking her ideals and dreams. "Will you work for ... us?" Zack looked his co-worker during the short pause, and Celes realized Sephiroth had been about to say something else. As she nodded eagerly, her thoughts were racing fast in her mind. _What is going on? Where have I gotten myself into? _In a sudden horror, she realized there was no turning back: she had made a promise.

Sephiroth let go of her shoulders and returned to the stone he had been sitting on. Celes noticed she was shivering. _Who is he? What is he? Really... _She looked up at the bright blue sky and swallowed. _I can't go back, right?_ Even though it was a warm day, she shivered and suddenly felt herself sad. As she opened her eyes she realized Zack was looking at her, his face showing an expression Celes couldn't read. She hushed the fear from her mind and smiled sweetly at the two men. _I will try! For everyone... _

---

_.."And so fell the sword of fate"..._


	6. PRÁVDA: Raising Fast

Number VII

Soon it became confirmed that Sephiroth had been right with Celes' will to fight; after the selections and tests (both physical and psychological) Celestial Mourir showed how willing she was to work as a SOLDIER for Shinra corporation. After the first selection there was a blood test that always seemed to cause some sickness among the possible candidates, and recovering from that sickness usually took approximately 5 days - Celes recovered in just 2. And she also seemed to have a particular reason to fight, but she never told it to anyone, not even when she was hypnotized.

For some reason Sephiroth wanted to keep her fast progress away from the press. Of course, rumours spread all around Junon, but Shinra tried to keep the facts as a secret. Nobody wanted to question Sephiroth's reasoning, but of course this matter caused a lot of discussion among the other SOLDIERs and in the lead of the corporation. Celes, of course, knew nothing about this strange special protection she got. She focused on her training with all that she had, from 6 AM to 7 PM; including physical and Materia -using training. For some she seemed like a fanatic, but she had goals to reach: one was to surpass her protector Sephiroth, whose attitude pissed her off.

Celes hadn't seen Sephiroth much after their fist meeting, but everytime she saw his face somewhere she felt herself upset by his noble, selfish face and strange eyes. His way to fight - a very arrogant way that showed Sephiroth believed there was no one to beat him - was another thing that pissed Celes off big time. On the other hand, Sephiroth either ignored Celes totally or beat her down with his overwhelming powers.

"Such a remarkable child, and we must keep her as a secret just because of one SOLDIER", one Captain once complained to another.

"Hah, _just one SOLDIER_? Dude, where have your eyes and ears been? _We're talking about Sephiroth here_! Besides, I've heard there's a war coming up; maybe she's gonna be a secret weapon, you know?"

Such conversations weren't rare neither in Junon nor in Midgar. But no one confirmed them, no one denied them; so they lived, and Celes lived without knowing anything. She was proud to be a SOLDIER candidate, since only few females had made it. After the first selection, when her body was in horrible pain and she thought she'd die, she had wondered what happened to those who didn't make it through the selection. No one talked about that, and nobody answered when she asked. She soon stopped questioning, but as she raised higher in the ranks and the pain was burning in her veins, she wondered about the disappeared, un-selected ones over and over again.

But one rumour seemed to be true: there was a war coming up, and soon. Excitement ran through Celes as she thought about it, and nervousness, of course. She imagined the war in her mind, trying to figure out how it could be like. But she had never killed anyone or seen people die in masses, so her images were most likely wrong and more like a daydream with a happy ending. No one talked about the preparations for the war in open, but whispers were whispered and opinions were argued about.

And finally, right after Celes had became a 2nd Lieutenant, the rumours were confirmed by the President of Shinra Electric Company. It was 2 years after Celes' joining the SOLDIER when she met both Sephiroth and Zack - another unknown SOLDIER officer for the public - again. Celes had just finished with her physical training; it was a rainy afternoon and she found herself really hungry. She was heading to one of the bars in Junon, when she heard someone calling for her.

"Sergeant Major Celes!" a familiar voice shouted.

Celes turned to the voice and said coldly: "It's _2nd Lieutenant_, dear General." Her green eyes burned with frustration, and Mako flashed in them, causing her some headache. She shook her head and saluted to the two higher-ranked officers, her tanned face expressionless. "Generals Sephiroth and Zack, such a surprise to see you here."

"Wow! A 2nd Lieutenant already? Woah!" Zack amused. "Well, congratulations, then!" He grinned, and Celes said "hmph", but smiled. Her eyes started to shine.

"So what brings you two here? The so-rumoured war?" she laughed, but stopped as Zack's face changed from a smile to a frown. Sephiroth closed his eyes, snorting at his partner's reactions. "Yes", he answered to Celes' total surprise. "Come, 2nd Lieutenant", he added, and led the way. Celes looked at Zack, who avoided her eyes. He looked as if he was in pain.

"General? You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going so we won't get lost, right?" He tried to laugh, but Celes noticed his laughter was forced, and then she had to hurry after the two.

---

The conference room of Junon was full of high-ranked SOLDIERs, but in front of the large window - with a view to the ocean - were the leaders of the corporation. Celes gasped as she saw them, and Zack raised his finger on his lips, telling her to be quiet. "You shouldn't really be here, but Sephiroth wanted so, so..." he whispered to her ear, and Celes blushed. Zack smiled quickly, asked her to stay where she was and remain silent no matter what, and moved closer to the leaders.

Celes tried to see everything at once and almost broke her neck. There was Verdot, the leader of the Turks, and two of his subordinates: a man called Legend and another man called Tseng. The three were standing next to a young man with blond hair and white clothes, a person Celes hadn't seen before. And there, nearby the President, was Heidegger, the head of Shinra's Public Safety Maintenance Department, alias the military forces; a middle-aged guy with a horrible laughter and personality, from what Celes knew anyways. And there was a woman among the executives, Scarlet, the head of Shinra's Weapons Development Department; some said she had once been a really beautiful lady, but that her evil nature had changed her looks severely. Nevertheless, she was one of the cruellest persons Celes had ever known. President Shinra himself... Celes had seen him hundreds of times, in newspapers. He was obviously a clever and a dangerous man, and Celes wished she'd never have to face him face to face.

As told by Zack, she remained still and silent in the back row, and followed how the SOLDIER officers were whispering and moving restlessly while waiting for the special meeting to start. Finally the whispering ceased, and the President stood up.

"Greetings, everyone", he said with a deep, strong voice. "As you might have heard for weeks now, there has been preparations for a war. Well, these rumours are true." The whispering started again, and Heidegger yelled for silence. The President kept a short pause before continuing: "The war will be against _Wutai_. They have denied our power and right to rule over this world. Thus they need a lesson."

Celes felt her stomach turning upside down. _Wutai needs a lesson? What the hell? _But the officers started whispering again, this time more eagerly than before. The President rose his voice: "All SOLDIER officers will get a promotion, one rank higher, for the purposes of the war. Dismissed." The President sat down, and a little chaos started among the officers. Celes felt dizzy. _All SOLDIER officers... I'm a Lieutenant, then? _

"Well, congratulations, _Lieutenant_ Celes", a soft, deep voice said next to her. Celes shuddered and gasped. She turned around and saw the blond haired young man standing next to her. The three Turks were not far from him, and they were all following the blond man and the people around him carefully. Celes felt Verdot's eyes on herself, and wondered if he still remembered her. She looked at the blond man's cold blue eyes that were shining... with what? Celes couldn't read him, and that made her nervous.

"Thank you, Mister", she said, wondering who the hell was that guy. _Am I supposed to know him?_

The man's eyes flashed, and he nodded. "Ah yes, we haven't met yet... I am Rufus Shinra, the Vice-President of this company." He moved some hair from his face with a quick movement of his hand, and he smiled coldly.

"Oh." Celes could feel how her knees started to shake. _The President's son...! _

"Yes", he said shortly. "Well, good luck with the war. Hopefully we can meet again." He bowed shortly, his eyes shining somewhat dangerously, his thin lips turned into a smile that made Celes tremble. He left, Verdot and his subordinates following him silently, and Celes swallowed, remembering how to breathe.

"Celes?" Celes shivered, as she recognized Captain - no, _Major_ Dan's tempestuous voice. "What are you doing here?" Major Dan, a huge muscular man with funny wave-like moustache, stood in front of her, big and scary.

"I am.. uhh... I just..." She blushed and felt herself embarrassed because of not being able to answer properly. People were gathering around them.

"Did he just say _Celes?_ You mean that girl-SOLDIER?"

Major Dan looked down at the young woman, his face slowly turning into purple, indicating that he was just about to shout out really loud.

"Excuse me, gentlemen-! Coming through, coming through! Celes! There you are!" Zack said loudly and happily. "I said wait _outside_, didn't I? Bad girl, bad girl... Excuse us, misters, she's still unfamiliar with some stuff... teehee... Come on, dear, let's go!" He grabbed her arm and started to pull her through the crowd. "The dinner's getting cold!" His fingers were like tongs, and Celes couldn't help it but squeak quietly in pain. "Oh, sorry, Celes." Zack loosened his hold a bit. "Sheesh, such _vultures_ around here!"

"I thought you were already used to them", Sephiroth said calmly behind them. Celes turned her head a bit and saw the silver-haired SOLDIER following them few steps behind, relaxed and smiled. He raised his eyebrow to Celes, and she turned back, just in time to dodge the closing door. "Watch out for your nose, Lieutenant Celes", Sephiroth said, snorting.

Celes narrowed her eyes._Tseh, watch out for your nose, noble shit head_, she thought and smiled grimly. _I'll definitely show you in Wutai!_


	7. PRÁVDA: Private Thoughts of a SOLDIER

Number VII

_The Wutai War was our biggest mistakes. But we of course never said this aloud anywhere. It's even dangerous to write it in here, in my diary. Nothing stays as a secret in this company. The Turks seem to know everything about us, even our thoughts... and our Sephiroth then... he's even more worse than the Turks. He seems to be able to predict our every movement the moment he sees us! It's awful, and I hate him for that. _

_All my imaginations about the war were... well, naive. It was thousand times worse. Screaming people, bloodthirsty men and innocent ones: they all died in front of my very eyes or because of me. With Materia and high-developed technological weapons we were invincible against the Wutains. It was indeed an unfair war. Our Gelnikas, our Summon Materia... And we SOLDIERs. _

_Sephiroth was destructive. Where do his powers come from? It scares me, makes me adore him... and hate him. Why is he so strong? Why is he so different from us? What makes him so...? _

_Ah, I'm getting pissed off again, and trailing off from the subject... _

_Wutai. That was such a beautiful continent to be honest... It was a shame to destroy it like that. I wonder how it looks like these days... I haven't visited it since then. But that place haunts my mind, my dreams: buildings and people burning alive, getting shot and cut in pieces by swords. Bombs dropped from the Gelnikas. My... How can we people do such things? _

_The military's official name is Public Safety Maintenance Department: there was nothing about safety there. I think this war showed what Shinra really is after. And in addition to that, I kept remembering the meeting where the war had been confirmed to the officers: the President had said something really important, but I just couldn't recall it properly... _

_If I could, I would turn back the time and never decide to leave my hometown to make my dreams to come true... What were those dreams, anyway? I can't.. remember.. What am I fighting for, after all? It's all about killing people, not really protecting them... _

_This pain... It gets worse and worse the higher I get in the military ranks. Everytime I see myself from the mirror and the Mako glow shows up in my eyes, this horrible headache starts. I just can't understand how this pain and headache are connected to the SOLDIER ranks. From what I know, others suffer from it too - Sephiroth, of course, less than us others. And how about all those candidates that just disappear? What is going on in this company? I feel sick... _

_I'm a frigging Lieutenant Colonel now: two ranks higher than before the war. I think I should be happier than I feel now, but this pain is just too much... I wonder how long I can take this? How many ranks can I go before I.. disappear, too? _

_...I just received a call. They'll make me a Colonel. Means that I need another "blood test". Hopefully I can make it this time as well. The pain already scares me. But I can't show my fears to these people; otherwise they'd just put me down and remove me from the elite group. I should be happier! I should be happier... _

_Few strange things happened back in Wutai, something that fascinates me and scares me. When I was wounded... there was something telling me I should keep going on, that I'm still useful... and my blood that had spilled on the ground, returned to my veins, leaving only scarred skin for a memory. What are we SOLDIERs? Why are we useful.. and to whom? _


	8. PRÁVDA: Superiors and Subordinates

Number VII

"Silence, everyone!"

The crowd got all quiet as a SOLDIER officer yelled; the teenager boys - and few girls - tried to stand in their lines peacefully, but their legs moved restlessly and nervously as the silent whispers were still murmured among them. The SOLDIER officer, wearing a read uniform and a black helmet, stood in front of them, shaking from hidden anger. _These kids!_ He was about to yell again, but then he saw another SOLDIER coming closer, and he gasped as he saw the black-purple uniform, light-brown skin and white hair. "M-major General", he blurted out weakly. He saluted quickly and started to shake again, this time with fear and admiration. The woman just snorted at him, and her green eyes flashed with amusement and pity.

The crowd was now all silent as the female officer stood next to the one with red uniform - 2nd Class SOLDIER, office rank Major -, and she let her cold gaze go through the possible SOLDIER candidates. "Greetings, everyone", she said finally, her voice clear and strong, even cold. "You are all here for one purpose, and one purpose only - am I not right?" She smiled, and her eyes flashed with Mako. She waited for a short moment, and as it seemed the murmuring was right about to get out of hand she continued: "I am Major General Celestial Mourir, and this man over here..." she pointed at the man with the red uniform "..is Major Greg Rainrock." Greg nodded firmly to the crowd. "We are both top ranked SOLDIERs, and you-" she pointed at the front row "-want to become one of us, now don't you?" Now her eyes really were burning with Mako, but since her original eye colour was green, it was hard for an outsider to tell there was the glow in her eyes.

She started to walk towards the front row, and the boys there took quickly few steps backwards; Major General snorted, her eyes closed, and let the people whisper some more about her and her uniform. She was really thin, and only the shape of her legs and waist showed any female signs: her face was thin as well, even skinny, in a noble way that often reminded people of Sephiroth's face. Her white hair was often free, and it had grown over her shoulders. Some metal parts of her clothes were making a quiet "cling" -noise as she walked lazily among the want-to-be-SOLDIERs. The upper-part of her uniform was very tight, but the trousers looked like they were way too big for her. Her shoes were black marching boots, made of leather. Her hands were covered in black gloves, but her arms were bare, showing off her fine muscles.

Celes stopped in front a blond hair young man, whose hair reminded her of Zack. _How amusing_, she thought. _He looks a lot like Zack, but his facial expression is totally different... Those cold blue eyes... such a determined look in them. _She suddenly felt herself sad, and she remembered all the possible candidates that had disappeared after every selection she had witnessed. _Don't be one of those_, she prayed in her mind. _Please don't disappear._

---

Cloud Strife shivered as the white-haired woman looked straight at him with those green eyes of hers, and the coldness - and something else - coming from her made him almost faint. But his fears were won by the admiration that he felt. _This woman is a high-ranked SOLDIER! _he thought enthusiastically. _She looked at me! _He stared right back at her eyes, and she gave her a short view of her smiling face; the smile made her face prettier, and Cloud blinked.

But then she was gone, walking forwards, talking: "This is a big day for you all. You will all now go and see a doctor, who'll take necessary tests to see if you are in a good physical strength, and a psychologist will test your mentality." Cloud blinked again; had her voice shaken? He shook his head and tried to focus.

---

_"Here", Sephiroth had said and thrown some papers at her. _

_"What are these?" Celes had touched the papers cautiously. _

_"Your speech for the newbies. Don't say anything out from the practiced lines. This is all you can .. no, all that you're allowed to tell them, no matter what you knew. Don't ask me why. It's a rule given by the big guys." _

_Celes had looked him into the eyes, and something in them had told her she should have remembered something. But what? _

Celes shivered as she remembered that conversation, and she sighed in her mind. "All of you.." Her voice broke, and angrily she continued: "All of you will lose contact to your homes." A sudden, amazed wave of murmuring spread among the possible candidates. "Your families shall be notified if and when you become part of this military." She took a deep breath and turned around, and realized she was facing that blond-haired guy again. She looked at his eyes and then tried to avoid him for the rest of her speech. "Please give your personal information for Major Greg: this includes everything that can prove us your identity." She gasped, swallowed, nodded to Greg and left, her face expressionless: she felt herself angry and sad. Celes could feel the eyes of the blond-haired young man on her back, and all of his questions were hitting her own head desperately - those were her questions as well.

_Why?_

---

5 years in the army, and still she wasn't used to the sadness she felt after every selection. People who weren't selected were simply forgotten by the company, and questions were not allowed. And, as she had noticed before, the higher her rank got, the more pain she felt.

She was rubbing her eyes angrily as she heard familiar noise from the corridor. Shaking her head, she got ready for the first meeting with the selected candidates. As she turned around to face the newbies, her face was yet again expressionless and no signs of her tears or tiredness were shown. Celes looked at every face that entered the room, and her heart jumped an extra beat as she saw the blond-haired guy with a similar hairstyle to Zack's. He was pale, just like everyone else in the room (expect for herself), and compassion filled her as she recalled the first days after being selected.

"Seems you have made it this far", she said, without succeeding to hide her coldness and bitterness. The crowd - all boys - went silent, probably wondering why she was so rejecting. _Ah, shit, this is what Zack warned me about... and Sephiroth, too, in his own strange ways. _"Before you sit down, please introduce yourselves and tell me where you are from." She was sweating as she said this, as it was deviating from the speech she had been given 3 years ago. _But I need to know where he is from! Could it be he knows Zack?_ She found herself surprised as the young man - Cloud Strife was his name - said he was from Nibelheim. His voice was deep, and something in him told Celes he didn't really talk much. His blue eyes were carefully following Celes, and she realized this guy wasn't stupid at all: horror filled her, as she understood she had been careless with her words. Celes prayed he'd be a loyal personality.

---

As the time passed by, it became very clear to Cloud that Major General Celestial "Celes" Mourir didn't really enjoy being a SOLDIER, but her will to surpass Sephiroth passed her loathe to the company the military was working for. Cloud had never seen such a woman before, and he hoped he could tell about Celes for Tifa and ask for her opinion: but after the selection he had been so busy with training and all that such things as writing letters soon vanished from his mind.

And as the time passed by, he realized he couldn't really get any friends among his team; for others it seemed like their superior, Major General herself, was being soft on him and giving him extra support. It pissed him off, and once he went and asked for a private appointment. Major General had looked a bit surprised, but she understood his problem and showed no more mercy on him during the training. Cloud never asked why she had been like that before, but he suggested it was because he had reminded her of someone else. He soon forgot about it.

And, as the time passed by, it was very clear that Cloud Strife would never raise high in the ranks.

---

Celes marched back and forth in front of the window of her office. The beautiful view to the ocean had been hidden away by the curtains, but the man sitting next to the table thought the woman was even more beautiful to watch, and he was actually happy the curtains were down: if they'd get into serious close contact, it would be good if no one could see them. Heidegger had to hide his laughter with a cough.

"Major General", he said, trying to keep his usually loud voice as low as possible. "Please calm down. This is not my fault." He shrugged. "If Professor Hojo says this young man cannot take any more, then it is so."

"Professor Hojo", Celes said gravely. "Professor Hojo is the head of Shinra's _Science Department_, am I not correct?"

_Oops, _Heidegger thought. _Darn clever woman! _"Yes," he admitted, wondering what to say next. "And he.. is very well aware of this ..sickness among all the SOLDIERs. It is unfortunate that the powers of yours cause such a trouble, but it cannot be .. avoided. Professor Hojo, however, has promised us to research this matter, and he now says he has found something important." Celes' eyebrows rose up high. "Judging by his notes, Cloud Strife's body will not be able to take any more."

"Any more of _what_?" She slammed the table all of a sudden, and her face reddened with anger, and her arm muscles trembled.

Heidegger had to remind himself to not to take this woman by force, because of those very muscles right in front of his very eyes: heck, this woman could kill him anytime she wanted! "Unfortunately, even though of your high rank, I am not allowed to tell you that", he said coldly and stood up. "You better warn him he won't become an officer after all, _gya hah hah haa._"

After the door had closed behind Celes screamed and threw the table over. Shaking with anger and trying to hold her tears, she slowly remembered something. She opened the curtains and looked at her weak reflection on the window. She touched her eyes' reflection. _The mark of a SOLDIER... Mako eyes... "He can't take any more." Mako. They put Mako energy inside us. Those blood tests... _She let herself fall on her knees, her head against the cold wall. "For what am I useful?" she whispered, remembering Wutai.

---

Cloud was waiting in the corridor as she finally opened the door again. The young man stood up, and Celes noticed he had grown a bit taller. She waved him to come in, and asked him to sit down. She looked quickly around; no one there. Celes closed the door but didn't lock it: that would have been suspicious. She sat down and waited for Cloud to say something about the papers on the floor. But he said nothing, and she sighed.

"Well, Cloud, do you know what you are here for?"

"No."

Celes closed her eyes. "As you know", she started. "The SOLDIERs need a blood test every time they are raising in the ranks. That is to make sure they are still in good health and can take the physical pressure of being an officer." She inhaled deeply and crossed her fingers in front of her face.

Cloud said nothing, but as Celes looked at his eyes, she knew he understood. "I'm sorry", she said as gently as she could. Cloud let his head fall on his chest. Celes looked at him for a while, and gasping, she made her decision. She stood up, walked next to the young man and grabbed his shoulders. "Cloud, look at me." He did so, but he looked so sad it almost broke her heart. "What I will tell you next... don't tell anyone else, ok?" she whispered. His eyes flashed with interest - and fear. "There is something going on in the company", she whispered and squeezed his shoulders. "Something horrible. I don't know what it is..." Celes shook her head. "I will take you under my wing", she continued after a while. "Sephiroth did so for me, I have heard." Blackness of hatred covered her eyes as she thought about that arrogant man. _Noble shit head! _"And I know someone else who will be friendly for you." She smiled as she thought about Zack. "This way you will be my subordinate and work straight under my command: it should be like being an officer yourself. Of course, I understand it is not the same but..." She stopped talking as she noticed she wasn't really making any sense. Shaking her head again, she looked at Cloud's eyes and asked: "So, how about it?" and remembered the day someone else had asked the very same from herself. _How about it?_

---

As Celes had promised, Cloud Strife became her assistant. She was still receiving lessons from Sephiroth and Zack, but now she gave lessons for Cloud as well. Sometimes Zack helped them, and as the two men stood in front of her eyes Celes couldn't help it but smile at their similar hairstyle. She always wondered if the guys noticed anything.

Cloud didn't take any tests anymore, and received a permanent position under Celes' command as her right hand assistant. Celes was very open with him, and even though Cloud didn't tell her much she could still trust him. They could sit and watch the ocean for hours, and sometimes Zack and even Sephiroth joined them. Rumours started to follow them around, but Celes didn't care about them. _Jealous people_, she thought gravely.

But as time passed by, Celes noticed Cloud was actually upset. Not just because of the rumours, but also because of the fact he couldn't become an officer. Celes felt the fear rise in her heart, and she remembered the day when she had realized what Shinra was doing to its SOLDIERs. _Human experiments. But for what? What are we useful for? There are no more wars. What are we needed for? _She wished she could tell someone, but she was afraid to tell anyone, least to Cloud who was naive with people around him and - even though his distant appearance showed it not - he could trust anyone who was being friendly with him. With satisfaction Celes followed one her subordinate's friendship's bloom and grow: Cloud came along well with Zack, who was also suspecting Shinra for something nasty. Celes hoped Zack and her together would be able to show the young man it was not really awesome to be a SOLDIER officer.

But in secret, Cloud adored Sephiroth the most of the three great SOLDIERs. Celes was a woman, her heart filled with too much compassion, and Zack was being too careful and worried about things Cloud didn't care about. But Sephiroth... He sure was something! Cloud dreamt of working with him one day.


	9. PRÁVDA: Conversations

Number VII

For Rufus Shinra's frustration, his father - the President of Shinra - thought it would be best for Shinra that Rufus would be away from Midgar Headquarters, since Rufus' ways of thinking were not beneficial for the company. So usually, Rufus was travelling around the world and trying to prove his father he was actually the best man to rule the company after the President. But in secret, Rufus was planning to get rid off his own father. But he didn't dare to, especially because the people around him asked and warned him to be patient and wait. So he waited, expect for once, but luckily the plan failed and no one found out it was Rufus' plan.

Now, he had other plans. But how to put them in action, that was his problem. He sat behind his desk in his Junon's office and rolled a pencil in his hand, staring at the wooden table and leaning his cheek on his free hand. _What to do?_

---

"Are you sure?" the tattoo artist asked disbelievingly. He was holding his tools already in his hands, and Celes was getting impatient.

"Of course!" she hissed. "Now do it!" Her cheeks were all red with embarrassment and excitement.

The tattoo artist shrugged his shoulders and started his work.

---

Cloud Strife was sitting in their usual place, following how the waves were moving back and forth on the shore.

"There you are!" Zack said behind him and slapped his shoulder. "What's up?"

Cloud looked at the black-haired man quickly, nodded and started to follow the waves again. "I'm ok."

"Haa", said Zack, leaning a bit backwards. "Come on, man, is there something bothering you?" He sounded worried, and his eyes were watching the young SOLDIER anxiously.

"No."

"Hmm."

They sat there for a while in silence; only the ocean's whispers were breaking the silence between the two.

"Sephiroth and I are going to Nibelheim. You wanna come along?"

Cloud looked at the other man, totally surprised. "What?"

"Yeah." Zack scratched his head. "I mean, Celes said you're from there, so I thought you'd like to see your hometown. You haven't visited there for years by now, right?"

Cloud shrugged and stared at the ground. _I haven't been able to face them and answer their questions,_ he thought and even tried to say it aloud, but in the end he couldn't. He just nodded as for an answer.

"So? How about it?"

_How about it?_ "Do all the SOLDIER officers ask that?" Cloud asked before he could stop himself.

But Zack just laughed. "I suppose so!" His eyes were now shining as he looked at the younger man again. "Well?"

"Ok."

"Great." Zack stood up. "Get ready for the day after tomorrow, ok? I have to go now, so.. see you, Cloud!" He left, and Cloud followed him leave silently. "Yeah, see you."

---

"So you are going to Nibelheim, then?" Rufus asked as politely as he could.

Sephiroth nodded, without turning his face from the ocean view. Rufus felt himself frustrated again, and he remembered how Celes had once slipped that she hated Sephiroth's arrogance behaviour. _As if he thought he's above us all_, she had complained. Rufus had to agree to that statement.

He made his move. "Is Celes going with you?" he asked, trying to make it look like he wasn't really interested in the answer. The pencil was rolling in his hand again.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows to his own reflection and turned his head so he could see Rufus from his eye corner. "Oh? Do you need her for something? Mister?" he added and smirked.

Rufus had to bit his teeth together so he wouldn't start yelling at the General. _Damn him. _"Well..." he said calmly. "Maybe." He stared at Sephiroth's back, wondering what that man was thinking about -. No. Why should _he_, the President's son, worry about a SOLDIER's thoughts? He cursed himself, closed his eyes and concentrated.

Sephiroth waved his hand. "Sure, go ahead, if she wants to", he replied, and for some reason Rufus was sure he was smiling. _He's laughing at me! Me!_

"Fine", he managed to blurt out. "Dismissed."

The silver-haired SOLDIER snorted, again, and left. Rufus found himself very angry, and as he managed to control his shaking body he realized he had snapped the pencil in two. His finger was bleeding; just a little bit, but enough to surprise him very much, since he hadn't bled for a while. He stared at his finger, and the plan started to take its shape in his mind.

---

"Ok, it's ready." The tattoo artist had finished his job, and he looked at his work with pride. Celes sighed with relief and looked at her hand. It was screaming red against her tanned skin, and the part where the tattoo had been done was aching a bit, but it was not like the pain the Mako energy caused to her. It was gentler, and somehow familiar.

"Thanks a lot", she said and praised the man to heavens, and he was beaming like a little sun in her words. Then the man gave her few instructions on how to keep the tattoo away from sunlight and water, and she should keep something on it for a couple of days before revealing it.

"May I ask you why you wanted a tattoo like this, Miss?" the tattoo artist asked before Celes left. It was a tiny and an easy to-do tattoo, and he thought there had to be some sort of symbolic meaning to the young woman.

Celes smiled. "They say I was the seventh", she said mysteriously and left the tattoo artist sit down in confusion.


	10. PRÁVDA: Opened Eyes

Number VII

_Rufus and I went to the north, to a little village called Icicle Inn, while Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud went to Nibelheim, Cloud's hometown. Who could've known that trip would end up to such a misery? Of course, Shinra kept quiet about it, and everyone involved to that case were drawn aside and - from what I know - killed. It was supposed to be just a regular check out for a Mako reactor that had been acting a bit weird for some time. But what Shinra didn't know - and still don't - was that I saw everything in a dream._

_This is what I gathered when I saw that dream._

_Some time ago, professor Hojo planted some Jenova (an alien form that had came to the world about 2 000- 3 000 years ago) cells inside a woman called Lucrecia (who has been hidden somewhere), and Lucrecia gave a birth to a child who was taken away from her soon after. Professor Gast and some other people raised this child, and a bit later this child became the legendary SOLDIER - Sephiroth. Shinra was impressed by the results of this little experiment, and started a bigger project. I was wrong when I thought they put Mako inside us... It's not Mako; they are planting Jenova cells inside our bodies (Mako energy on its own would just kill us, I suppose). In other words, we are all just clones of Sephiroth._

_Sephiroth himself, however, started to believe his mother was Jenova - that alien form. He went on a rampage and burned Nibelheim, killed some townspeople, and entered the reactor to take his "Mother" with him. Inside this reactor were also Hojo's experiment results: he was doing human experiments. We SOLDIERs weren't enough for him: those who couldn't adapt the Jenova cells were taken to Nibelheim reactor and Hojo... turned them into monsters. Sephiroth thought he would become a monster, too, within time, and I guess he decided to take his destiny in his own hands... thus all that killing. He tried to kill Zack and Cloud, too, and Cloud pushed him over into the depths of the reactor._

_Then came Shinra and exposed their bodies with Mako energy. Cloud, of course, couldn't take it and fell to a coma-like state, but Zack was able to stay sane and he escaped with Cloud. The Turks were sent after them, and right before they managed to get to Midgar (why the hell were they going there anyways? Right into the devil's nest!) Zack died, and Cloud lingered back to Midgar. And that's when I woke up. _

---

Celes jumped up from her bed, her green eyes burning with Mako and wide open, her breath heavy, and sweating. She crawled to the edge of the bed, let herself fall on the floor, and crawling again, she got herself to the water glass. She drank all the water and reached out to the can to get some more. A cold hand with long, thin fingers landed on hers.

"My, aren't you in a bad condition", Rufus said softly, and his grasp tightened. "Having a bad dream?" His eyes flashed in the darkness of the room.

Celes just glared at him. "What of it?" she blurted out. She managed to get the can by force, and drank it empty as well.

Rufus smirked. "Such a rude personality you have", he said. "Not just that you can't answer me properly, but that you drink all of the water as well. Such manners you have been taught."

"Your sarcasm is as cutting as always."

"Ah, that hurt."

Celes stood up to her shaking feet. "Right", she said disbelievingly. "And where are your manners? Shinra's executive or not, it's still not right to sneak into Shinra's weapon's bedroom in the middle of the night."

Rufus laughed. "Executives and weapons", he said, amused. "Aren't we sharp tonight!" His eyes were as cold as ice cubes as he studied Celes' facial expressions and body movements. _She's nervous - no, even scared. _Something inside him felt delighted; _fear_. With fear he wanted to rule the company, like his father was ruling it by money. _Fear! What is she scared of, this weapon of mine? _He raised his hand and touched her cheek. She shivered, and Rufus moved his finger down her cheek to her neck, almost gently. "You are scared", he stated.

Celes withdrew, covering her chest with her arms, and the Mako energy in her eyes was shining in the darkness. "Not because of you, Mister", she said, proudly. Rufus snorted but shrugged his shoulders. _She's a SOLDIER._

"Then of what?"

Celes turned away from him, and even in the dark Rufus could see how she was shaking. "Nothing you should worry about. My mind's just playing with me, ok? It was just a ... bad dream. Nothing more." She whispered the last words, and to Rufus she sounded desperate. He gasped and moved closer to the woman.

"Tell me", he whispered to her ear, his hands on her bare shoulders. _Just a little more and this dress will fall off... _

_Does he know? Is he aware of what his father's company is doing? Human experiments! As cold and cruel as you come, would you accept these experiments, Mister? Would you? _Celes realized she was shivering and that the man's hands were moving lower... She shook his hands off, shaking her head. "I can't", she said with a broken voice. "I'm sorry, Mister."

Rufus felt how anger flashed through him. "You can't", he repeated, softly. But before he could continue his cell phone rang, and slowly he took it out from his pocket, his cold eyes staring at the SOLDIER's back. "Yes?" Silence while he listened. "What?" He turned around, and Celes closed her eyes and she felt dizzy for a while. _My dream was right._

She walked next to the window and watched silently the sleeping village. Some candles were burning behind the window glasses, and she moved her eyes up to the starlit sky. _So different from Junon and Midgar... _She touched the glass as Rufus finished with the phone call. "We are going Midgar as soon as possible", he said, without explaining anything; not that Celes needed to know why. She was sure of the reason, and so she just nodded. "Yes, Mister", replied the woman. Rufus left. _I... _Celes stared at the sky, and she sighed. _I need to find Cloud and tell him... I promised to tell him, right? Right..._

---

"Sir, from what we have gathered General Celestial Mourir was suspecting us from something... horrible." Heidegger saluted to his leader, the President of Shinra. "She talked about it to Mr Strife, peace for his soul." Heidegger bowed his head.

"I see. Have you taken action on this matter?"

"Yes. Tseng just called Rufus, he and the woman should return soon."

"Oh? They were somewhere... together?"

"Yes, we haven't found out why."

"Use your head, dumb-ass", Scarlet laughed hoarsely from her seat. "Why would a man and a woman go somewhere together?"

Her words caused a deep, angry silence in the room.

"Send the Turks to escort their return", the President ordered Heidegger coldly. "And bring General Celes here."

Heidegger saluted again. "Yes, sir!" 


	11. PRÁVDA: Leaving

Number VII

_"Ok, guys, get ready; Mr Vice President and General Celes are coming back! Be ready to turn the anti-magic seal on, just in case the General tries something!"_

"So, you're not gonna ask why we are going back to Midgar, this soon?" Rufus asked softly.

"No."

"Hmm."

_"General will be taken straight to Mr President." _

"You don't care?"

_"And after that, she will probably taken to Nibelheim."_

Celes answered nothing. Rufus snorted. Celes shook her head, making her white hair float around her face. "It's not that I didn't care... I just guess it's none of my business, after all. I might be a General but... this is not the battle field." She smirked.

Rufus snorted again. "Are you sure?" His eyes glowed ice blue in the dim light of the chopper.

"Politics are not for me."

Rufus laughed.

_"Nibelheim? You mean...?" _

_"Yes."_

Celes glared at the blond-haired man, wondering what was he laughing at. Her expressions made him just laugh even more. Blushing out of irritation, Celes turned her face away and gasped with surprise as she saw the reflection on the window. Rufus stopped laughing and followed the woman with his eyes carefully. _There's nothing but the old good Midgar there,_ he thought and frowned.

Celes stared at the reflection and recognized the face of the girl she had helped to escape so long time ago. She touched the window glass, and the girl with brown hair tied up with a ribbon smiled.

_Celes,_ a bright voice said in her mind. It was a child's voice indeed, and the woman recognized it immediately, even though the girl had changed a little and she hadn't heard her talk so much that night. And suddenly Celes realized she wasn't in the chopper anymore, but in a shining garden with beautiful yellow and white flowers. She blinked and touched one of the flowers. _So real... _

_"Celes", the voice said again. Celes rose up her face. _

_"It's you", the woman said, amused. _

_"Yes, it's me. But we don't have time for this now. I can't keep us here for long, I am not sure how to." _

_"You're testing your powers", Celes suggested. _

_The girl smiled again. She looked so serious to be so young, and it hurt Celes' heart. "Yes, I am. I am an Ancient, probably the last of my kind. You'll find out what we are later", she added as Celes looked like she was about to ask something. "But today, I brought us here to warn you." _

_"Warn me?" _

_"You saved me once", the girl said, and her deep green eyes captured Celes'. "Now I will return the favour. Please, escape Shinra as soon as possible. They are planning to ... to erase you." The girl frowned as she tried to find an appropriate word. _

_"I see." Celes stood up and looked around. _Beautiful and strong for an illusion. Even stronger than anything I have ever made. _"When and where?" _

_The girl didn't answer, but waved her hand and showed the SOLDIER an image of the flying helicopter that was heading towards the Shinra Headquarters in - Midgar. "I'm sorry", the girl whispered. "I showed you the dream before, hoping you would escape then, but I never knew you were so ... loyal to Shinra." She bowed her head to hide her tears. _

_Celes couldn't do anything else but to stare at the image. _Does Rufus know? Does he?

_"Well, this is not a problem, not yet." She patted the girl's hair gently. "But Rufus... I mean, Mr Vice President is." Her eyes flashed with Mako as a thought crossed her mind. "Actually... Please, Miss Ancient, let me return!" Excitement burnt in her eyes alongside the Mako. _

_"You have a plan?" _

_Celes grinned grimly. "Hell yes." Another thought came to her mind, and she grabbed the girl's arm. "What's your name, Miss Ancient?" _

_"Aeris." And the flower garden faded. _

Celes opened her eyes and faced her own reflection - her green eyes were normal, without the usual Mako glow. Amused, she touched her cheek right beneath her eye. _Normal... _She inhaled deeply and determinedly turned to face Rufus, who was looking at her with his deep blue eyes, his face cold and expressionless; but it was his eyes that told Celes he knew she had seen something in the window reflection, something he wasn't able to see. Jealousy and greed were burning in his eyes, and for a little while Celes felt horrified. She knew very well what kind of a person this young man was, that besides his somewhat cruel nature he wanted to control everything - control with fear. Rufus was able to study your deepest fears by following your behaviour and speech for some hours or days, and he used them for his own good when he thought it was a necessity. Celes stared back at him, trying not to show how scared she was, and finally she found her voice: "Mister, something came up." His left eyebrow rose high, and Celes continued, her throat getting dry: "I need to go down there, right now. The Turks are to come up here and escort us to the Headquarters, right?"

"How are you going to get down from here?" Rufus snapped.

Celes grinned sheepishly. "Do not worry about that, Mister", she said softly. "Just stay here and wait for the Turks, ok?"

Rufus reached to grab her arm, and Celes wanted to frown because of his hold being so tight, but she managed to keep her face still. "And why", he said quietly, tightening his grab even more, "why would I do so? _General_?"

Celes stared at his eyes while she released herself from his hold, and the man stared back somewhat angrily. "For your own safety, Mister", she finally said, closing her eyes. Now came the hardest part of her plan; she prayed she would succeed, because it was her only chance. _Please don't have Head Band or anything_. She gasped shortly... Rufus' eyes went wide open as he realized she was up to something.

[Sleep

The Materia in her short katana shone as it was used, and Rufus jumped up, trying to avoid the magic. Celes watched calmly as the young man's eyeballs rolled about, and then he collapsed on the floor. Celes immediately reached to him and put him into a more comfortable position. She touched his face gently; his cheeks were cold, his expression doubting the fact a SOLDIER officer had attacked him. "Goodbye, Mister", she said, stood up and opened the door. The breeze of the air struck her the moment the door opened, and her white hair floated all around her face. The noises from the front of the helicopter made her turn her head, and she saw a surprised looking SOLDIER was staring at Rufus with his mouth open. She smiled sadly and took a deep-red Materia from her pocket. She was thankful that she had Mastered her Materia long, long time ago, so she was able to use their full power whenever she needed them. Her smile turned into a nasty grin. She hadn't just Mastered the Materia she had received, found or bought; she had also learned to use them in a brand new way no one else knew about. She held the Materia on her palm, first really tightly... then she loosened her hold a bit, and finally let it fall.

[Summoning: Bahamut

The red Materia flashed in lighter red, and Celes jumped after it, without even trying to close the door. She jumped with her legs first, and as she fell she turned in the air so she was falling with her face down. She closed her eyes, embracing the polluted air of Midgar. _I am free! _Suddenly her senses said there was something coming towards her, and she opened her eyes and turned in the air again, avoiding a bullet shower aimed to her legs. She looked around and saw another helicopter next to the one she had just left. _The Turks!_

Fortunately for her, the trick had worked and Bahamut was free from the chains of the Materia - free and grateful for the summoner who had freed him. She laughed and opened her arms, welcoming the summoned creature. Bahamut roared and flew faster to reach her, and Celes' eyes shone with Mako and happiness as she sensed the creature behind herself, and then he grabbed her in his huge claws, holding her carefully. "Let's get out of here!" she shouted, and Bahamut roared again as an answer. He changed his course and flew up, fast and energetic, and in her joy of flying she managed to forget the Turks and the fact they were after her, probably to kill her. The huge wall of Midgar with its reactors came closer, and then it was right beneath them... Some tried to shoot them just like the Turks were still trying to do, but Bahamut avoided them easily. Grinning somewhat crazily, Celes took another red Materia and led it fall as well. Another light-red flash and the words to summon the creature within the small stone... And Ramuh was freed, too. There were so many machines in Midgar that Ramuh was strategically thinking the best summon to use after Bahamut, and Celes knew the thunder god would be devastating at the best. And obviously the Turks knew that as well, since their helicopter turned back immediately and headed towards Rufus' helicopter.

And finally, Celes was out of Midgar. "I am free!" she screamed. No more fighting for Shinra! No more secrets! Finally, finally..! Laughing and crying at the same time, she asked Bahamut to go higher.

---

"This is _humiliating_", Rufus growled as Tseng of the Turks helped him out of the helicopter. Rufus had just waked up from his magical slumber, and his legs were shaking a bit with tiredness and anger. "_Humiliating_", he repeated, his eyes burning dangerously and mouth in a grin that promised a hell for the woman who had treated him like this.

Tseng didn't say anything, but he was worried. _First Sephiroth goes crazy, then those two escape us like that, and now Celes... What will come to Shinra now_? He feared Celes might take revenge on them, and Tseng knew the President was worried of that matter as well. Celes was to be destroyed at any cost, so the secrets of Shinra wouldn't spread around... and because she had become a dangerous specimen as an experiment work, and Professor Hojo had agreed she was actually useless for the whole Jenova project.

"When I find that bitch...!"

"Sir, do not bother yourself with such things", Tseng said calmly. His longish black hair flew behind his head as he led the Vice President inside the big building. "We are already sending troops after her, and we will do everything to find her.. and destroy her."

Rufus stopped walking. "Destroy?" he repeated.

Tseng looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Yes. She is too dangerous to be captured. You did not see it, but it seems she has found a new way to use the summoning Materia. She has probably found similar ways with the other Materia as well. We will of course first drag that information out of her... and then wipe her out from the face of the world."

"Oh", was all that Rufus had to say. _Wipe her out from the face of the world. _"Tell me, Tseng", he suddenly said, with a soft but coldish tone. "How are you exactly going to do that? Because, from what I know, she is the 7th strongest SOLDIER officer in the whole history of our recordings regarding the strength of our troops, and _Sephiroth and Zack_ trained this bitch, two _greatest_ SOLDIERs we have known for a while. So how will you _destroy_ her?" His last words were shouted out in anger, and then the young man moved his angry eyes on Tseng's, his chest rising heavily as he inhaled and exhaled.

Tseng remained as cool as ever, but inside he felt the doubt fill him. _He's right_, he thought in horror. _He's right! _He fought with himself while trying to look calm outside, but something obviously gave him out because Rufus snorted, turned around and walked away.


	12. PRÁVDA: Thoughts of an exSOLDIER

Number VII

_And so was I driven away from Midgar. The Turks looked for me for months after they finally gave up, pronounced me as dead and erased me from their public files. I became forgotten, right according to my plan._

_I used my skills of illusionary - the gift every single SOLDIER had - to hide my white, easily recognized hair, changed my face a little and hid my uniform. For my eyes I couldn't do anything, thanks to the Mako glow in them, but I already had an explanation. I changed my Shinra ID card with some help from an AVALANCHE- member, and now it says I used to work in Midgar, at section 8 reactor. My explanation was simple: there had been a little accident which mess caused me to leave Midgar. It seemed to satisfy people, and nobody asked for further details._

_It was easy to avoid my former allies, but seeing some faces hurt me and I wished I could tell them I wasn't really gone from them, that I was still alive. But I knew it would have been dangerous, not just for myself but for the others as well._

_I lived peacefully in Wutai, helping to rebuild the place I had destroyed years ago. It was some kind of therapy for myself: seeing the results of the destruction we Shinra dogs had made to recover, and bloom in its rebirth. But the Wutains were angry and yearned for revenge. And revenge lived in my heart as well: not for what had happened to me, but for all the other people involved with Shinra, the innocent victims of Shinra... For them I wanted to avenge. I dreamt of destroying Shinra, all the Corporation's executives one by one... I even made lists of in which order I should kill them._

_But then I received a message from a person who I had supposed was dead. That message told me to wait. Wait. I relaxed, knowing Shinra would make a mistake... and get destroyed by its own actions._

_I waited._

_And in time, I found out something horrible. Something that changed my mind. Something that changed all of my plans..._

_ ---_END OF PART 2, PRÁVDA (the truth)


	13. KONÉTS: Misleading Smiles

Number VII

Tifa Lockheart was washing the dishes and humming happily. It was another sunny afternoon in the rebuilt Midgar: the city had been almost thoroughly rebuilt, expect for the old sector 5. Sector 5 was now an important, almost a sacred place for the citizens of Midgar. They had decided to keep it the way it had been for 5 years now as a memorial, since Kadaj's Bahamut had destroyed the original memorial. Tifa put the washed plate back to its right place, dried her hands and smiled. The children were somewhere out, and Cloud was...

Tifa felt how the happiness slipped down her face, and a sad, worried look replaced the smile. _Cloud_. Her husband was somewhere out there as well, hunting for the last link to his own past with their old enemies. She sighed and shook her head, making her long brown - almost black - hair to float around her face. She leaned her arms on the bar table and let her gaze look around the 7th Heaven. The place was empty for now, but she knew a lot of people would come around 6 pm, when the beer service started. She smiled shortly, but the sad face soon returned as she remembered Cloud.

Suddenly the door opened and some sunshine streamed through the doorway. Tifa raised her face and blinked. A short character wearing a light brown cape stood there in silence, and Tifa tilted her head. Finally the character moved, and Tifa gasped shortly as she saw the short sword and the bigger and longer one on their back. The person moved the hood, revealing tanned, thin face and white hair. The eyes opened, and Tifa recognized the Mako glow in them immediately. The person smiled and stepped forward, closing the door behind her. "Good afternoon", she spoke with a soft, somewhat husky voice.

"General Celes", Tifa said.

The Mako eyes flashed. "Ah, yes. So Cloud has finally admitted his past and revealed it to you?"

"He's actually still trying to understand some parts of his past. Actually", Tifa said, looking at the table, "we are all still trying to understand." She looked back up, her face doubtful, even unkind. "What do you want?" she asked sharply.

Celes laughed heartily. Tifa noticed how beautiful the ex-SOLDIER was as she laughed like that, and for a while she wondered if Celes had ever fallen in love. Finally Celes managed to stop laughing, and she sat on one of the bar seats. "Well, it's been long since someone has spoken to me like that", she said, shaking her head. "So, you are his wife, correct?" Her green eyes looked at Tifa, laughter shining in them. "Tifa Lockheart-Strife." Her white eyebrow rose and the corner o her lips were turned up.

"Correct."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lockheart-Strife. I am Celes, as you have pronounced already. But please do not call me a General anymore." She smiled, her eyes narrowed. "I am no longer an officer of Shinra; thus that title doesn't belong to me - hasn't belonged for 10 years by now."

"And you can call me Tifa."

Celes nodded. "Very good." She smiled again. "Could I have something to drink, please? Water, if anything else is not on offer."

Tifa brought her a glass of water, and Celes drank greedily. "Ahh... Great. I haven't had good water for days." She smiled again. Tifa snorted, her lips turned into a smile as well.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

Celes laughed. "Yes, I haven't forgotten about that." She drew an invisible line on the table with her fingertip. "Why have I returned to Midgar?" she spoke softly. She sighed, her eyes half-closed. Tifa waited, somewhat anxiously, for the answer. "To leave a message", Celes finally said.

"A message?"

Celes nodded, her eyes still on the table. "Yes. As you might have heard, I am going to finish something that was started years and years ago." Her voice got colder, but her expression was hidden behind her hair. Tifa stepped backwards.

"So you really are going to try the same as Sephiroth did", Tifa suggested, and coldness crept to her voice.

Celes opened her eyes, and they were dim with the Mako energy. She smiled, but said nothing. "So that's it, then", Tifa said with disgust.

Celes stood up and placed the hood back. "I am heading for the north. The true answer lies there. The showdown will begin there... either for the benefit or the destruction of us all." She turned around. "Oh, and thanks for the water."

"Wait-!" Tifa moved quickly, but Celes was faster. Tifa saw a green flash and heard the other woman whisper something. Familiar aura of a Materia-magic user was upon the ex-SOLDIER.

[Escape

There was a short flash, and Celes was gone. Tifa stood still for a short while, her breath a bit heavier, and then she moved again. She hurried to upstairs, to their bedroom and finally to the phone. She chose the number quickly and waited nervously. "Come on, pick up the phone", she muttered while tapping the floor with her foot, looking around the bedroom fearing that Celes might reappear and try to stop her.

Finally Tifa heard the click, and a familiar male voice answered. _"Reeeno on the phone."_

"Give the phone to Rufus, now!" Tifa demanded.


	14. KONÉTS: The True Plan

Number VII

_Northern Crater. The place where Sephiroth was buried... and Jenova, too._ Celes looked down the edge to the depths of the Cavern, with horrified and amused look on her face. "Here lies the truth", she whispered. She closed her eyes, grabbing her summon Materia more tightly. "It has been years since I have summoned thee, Bahamut", she said, raising her hand where the red Materia shone its own inner light. "Be free again." She opened her palm and the Materia fell...

---

"Can't we go any faster?" Cloud asked anxiously from Rufus. The two blonds were sitting opposite of each other in the Shinra helicopter; Tseng and Elena accompanying them while Reno and Rude were doing the important job of flying the chopper.

Rufus snorted. "Of course not", he said calmly, but inside he felt anxious as well, even worried. _Finally! _

Cloud looked really uncomfortable in his seat, and Rufus could sympathize with his feelings. Finally they would find out what Celes was really after. Was she going to revenge on the Planet, just like Sephiroth had tried? Or just for the members of Shinra?

"We are there soon", Tseng informed them. "Please remain calm, sir." Elena nodded, remembering her somewhat embarrassing try out for personal revenge that had taken place at the Icicle Inn. Her cheeks were pink with shame, and it didn't help a bit that the man he had loved for years was sitting close to her. Tseng realized her embarrassment, but politely remained quiet. He still wasn't sure how to answer for her feelings, and now was not really the time to think things like that.

The two young men said nothing. Cloud was following the sea beneath them, and Rufus followed the other man with his eyes. "Are you going to fight her?" he suddenly asked.

Cloud shuddered. "If I have to", he said moodily.

---

Just two hours after they reached the Northern Cavern, and Reno and Rude flew the chopper carefully inside the big wound on the Planet's face. Memories returned to all of them, and they were all silent as the chopper went deeper into the Cavern. Finally, they reached the bottom.

Cloud immediately climbed down from the vehicle, and Tseng and Elena followed him soon after, Rufus right behind them. The Turks grabbed their weapons, looking around for Celes or other possible enemies. Reno and Rude got out as well, both with their weapons in their hands. Cloud looked around quickly. Big and small stones were all over the place, all of them glowing in a strange, green-blue light. _Mako and Holy mixed up together_, he thought. There was some ice as well, on the ground and the stones. _But where is she?_ Celes was nowhere nearby, but as Cloud turned around and looked around the place, he realized there was only way where Celes could have gone. He pointed straight forward, and behind him Tseng nodded to Reno and Rude, who immediately went towards the tunnel entrance. Cloud followed them, Rufus, Tseng and Elena covering their backs.

The natural light of the green-blue- coloured stones showed them where to place their feet, and so they were able to hurry forward quite fast. Their walking was noisy, but Cloud didn't care: Celes was already aware of the fact she was being followed - why else she would have left that message to Tifa?

The tunnel seemed never-ending, but at last they came to an opening. All of them stood there, amazed by the big cave they had come to. Everything was brightly white, like pure snow, and for a while they were all blinded by the brightness.

"Welcome", a familiar voice spoke. Cloud blinked twice and when he was finally able to see normally, he saw Celes smiling at them. She was wearing her old uniform, and her swords were on her back. Her white hair almost disappeared in the whiteness of the cave, and her green eyes were shining with Mako energy brighter than ever before.

"General", Cloud said.

Celes waved her gloved hand. "Please, Cloud. Do not call me like that anymore", she said softly. "That title hasn't belonged to me for 10 years now... A fact I already told your wife."

Cloud shivered, but kept staring at his old superior. "What are you going to do?" he asked, and the Turks next to him grabbed their weapons even more tightly.

Celes' eyes flashed as she grinned. "I am going to tell you the truth", she answered.

"The truth?" Rufus repeated, raising his left eyebrow. "Are you going to kill us?"

Celes laughed. "Straight and sharp as ever", she said, a crazy Mako glow in her eyes. "Are you still so blinded you cannot see what is behind me?" She pointed somewhere behind her.

Everyone gasped as Celes moved, showing what was behind her. "Jenova's body", Tseng finally managed to spoke. His throat felt dry.

"Why?" Cloud asked. "Why are you doing this?" His eyes were starting to glow with Mako as well.

"Why?" Celes stepped forward, her eyes half-closed. "To finish something that should have been finished long, long time ago... A mission that was aborted by the misdeeds of the ancestors of... Aeris the last Ancient."

"What?" Reno squeaked. "The hell are you talking about?"

Cloud looked like he hadn't really understood what Celes had just said, but Rufus soon caught up with her thinking, and so did Tseng and Rude.

"Yes." Celes nodded. "That is why I came here. To stop the spiral of destruction that was cast upon this Planet the moment the researchers of Shinra came here and found the alien matter the Ancients had hidden deep within the ice... Jenova's body."

"You are trying to..."

"Save the world, just like you have done twice." Celes smiled.

Rufus thought he wouldn't be able to breath properly. Celes looked at him, and her smile got sad. "At first I was yearning for revenge", she spoke quietly, and Rufus looked into her eyes. The softness in them almost broke him. "But not for myself. For everyone Shinra had ever hurt. For the SOLDIER candidates that failed their first test... and were turned into monsters. For the human experiments Shinra had done. For the wrongs Shinra had done to this Planet. But then... I found out about this." She tilted her head towards Jenova. "I did a lot of research the best I could in my disguise. It was difficult... but worth it." She grinned.

The men and Elena stood in front of her in silence. Celes continued: "I searched for all the information available about the history of Jenova, and risked everything to receive files about Jenova project." She gasped, focusing on what to say next. "I found out that we SOLDIERs were made to be Sephiroth's avatars: that once he died he would be able to return, take over someone's body and change that someone's body into his own. Just like happened with Kadaj 3 years ago."

"We know all about this", Rufus stated coldly.

Celes raised her finger on her lip. "Shh, Mister, listen carefully. For there is something you were not aware of, Shinra. What I just said was only possible with _male_ SOLDIERs. So, why were we women accepted to the military? Hmm?"

Cloud's eyes went large as he realized. "To be avatars of Jenova."

"Precisely." She nodded again. "To be avatars of the calamity that landed on this Planet hundreds and hundreds of years ago..." She shook her head and stared at Cloud. "Cloud. When you were fighting against Sephiroth... Did you ever find it difficult?"

Cloud's face showed nothing but surprise. "Once", he admitted. His mind raced as he tried to realize what his old superior was after.

But Rufus was faster. "The so-called Sephiroth's daughter is going to fight against her Grandmother, Jenova", he said, finally understanding everything.

Celes just smiled. "Yes", she said softly, fondling the handle of her katana. "But there is just one problem... Cloud, do you remember your meeting with Lucrecia, the real mother of Sephiroth?"

"..Yes."

"Can you remember how she said that Jenova prevented her from killing herself, no matter how hard she tried? How Jenova stopped her as she tried to remove the cells Hojo had planted inside her?"

"So you predict that your fight against Jenova is not going to be easy", Rude spoke.

Celes gasped shortly. "Exactly. And that is why you are here." Her fingers held the handle more tightly. "To make sure Jenova shall be destroyed... for once and for all. The Ancients tried to... but they failed, since their code was to not to hurt any living creature, no matter how evil that creature could be. So they buried Jenova here, hoping no one would ever find her."

"But we did so", Rufus said.

"Yes. But. Even after all that has happened... I do not blame you. I just wish..." Her arm muscles were shaking as she grabbed her weapon. Her hair was covering her face. "I just wish you are willing to help me with this task of mine." As she raised her face again, Cloud realized there were tears in her eyes.

He didn't hesitate with his answer. "Of course."

Celes sighed with relief, smiling. "Thank you", she whispered before turning around to face Jenova's body. She released her sword, getting ready for the fight. "Please stay back", she said. "I'll fight... hopefully till I can finish her off."

Cloud nodded. "We'll wait outside", he said, and Rufus moved his hand for the Turks. "Be careful, Celes", Cloud added before leaving the white cave. Rufus remained still, staring at the woman's back.

"Still here?" Celes asked somewhat amused.

"Hmh." Rufus snorted. "What do you think you can achieve with this?" he snapped. "When Jenova dies, there is a high possibility that all remaining SOLDIER members are to die. Because the Jenova cells are most likely to... wither when the original source is gone, and that should cause a lot of damage to the bodies of the carriers-"

"I know", Celes said loudly. "I know..." She turned her face, and Rufus felt his heart sink as he saw her teary cheek. "Please take care of Cloud, Mister." She turned back, and finally Rufus left her alone.

"Let us settle this nonsense... Jenova", she added sarcastically.

The violet-blue body moved, and the head with silver hair rose up. Jenova's left eye shone as whitely as the walls around them. "So you have finally come, my child", the creature whispered with a dry, husky voice.

"Yes, to destroy you."

Jenova laughed so her bare chest was shaking. "To destroy me!" she shrieked. "My child is to destroy me!" Her laughter was mad, and her ugly-coloured but well-shaped shook. Jenova raised up with her powers, and Celes felt how that power pressed her, how it pressed inside her veins. She whimpered a little, but bit her teeth together with determination. "You cannot destroy me, bitch!" Jenova shrieked, mocking Celes. Celes fell on her knees, gasping for air desperately. Her hands were shaking and she almost dropped her katana. Her head felt like as if it was going to be exploding, and her eyes were large and shining with Mako.

"Celes!" Cloud shouted, and his voice sounded very distant to the woman. Cloud moved forwards, planning to help his ex-superior, but Rufus stopped him. "Let her fight", he said. Cloud swallowed and followed the scene with worry. _Celes..._

Celes gasped, her chest rising up and down heavily, and focusing all of her strength, she managed to stand up. Her whole body was shaking as she kept the katana in her hand, and she looked straight into Jenova's eyes. "Let's go", she said, and moved quickly towards the creature. Elena screamed and hid her face with her hands. The men watched how Celes raised her sword, all of them forgetting to breathe. Celes roared, her anger rising to the surface of her mind, and her eyes were burning. As she approached Jenova she felt how her limbs were getting heavier to move... how every part in her body was aching... how her veins and brains felt as if they were about to explode...

There was a cutting noise from a sword. Then, there was a silence. Celes inhaled and let the breath out of her lungs. She swallowed and looked down. Then she looked back at Jenova, who was holding her sword and smiling, the only eye of the creature shining brightly with the knowledge of victory.


	15. KONÉTS: The Finale

Number VII

"I told you, bitch", Jenova said cruelly. "You." She turned the sword in Celes' stomach. "Cannot." Another turn which made Celes moan. "Destroy me." Blood streamed through Celes' closed lips as she stared at Jenova's only eye, and the truth hit her mind as Jenova smiled and started to turn the steel again...

Suddenly the sword wasn't in her stomach anymore. Amused, Celes found herself in Elena's arms, and as she raised her head she saw Cloud standing in front of Jenova with his sword released. Blood tripped from her mouth as she opened it to speak, but Elena placed her hand on her mouth: "Shh. Let them fight her for you. I'll heal your wound the best I can." Elena's voice was shaking as she spoke to Celes and cuddled her tightly. Celes blinked and realized that besides Cloud were Rufus and the rest of the Turks, all with their weapons in their hands.

"Should have known this would happen", Rufus snorted sarcastically, blue eyes shining with joy. Cloud glared at him and then frowned at Jenova.

"Oh, so this is another of my children", Jenova chirped. "Trying to destroy me, too?" Cloud answered nothing, just glared, gripping his sword. Jenova laughed. "Children shouldn't go against their parents!" she shrieked and waved her hand. A wave of her power struck the men, and they raised their arms to cover their faces as some pieces of ice flew towards their faces.

Cloud shook his head. "We are not your children", he said. "We are humans, and we have your cells only because of the human experiments of Shinra."

"Even Sephiroth had a human mother", Rufus added.

"Who carried the Jenova cells", Tseng continued.

"You are nothing but an alien that landed on this Planet hundreds of years ago", Reno said teasingly. "All alone with us humans."

Jenova screamed in anger and waved her arm in the air again. This caused a little blizzard in the room, and when it was fading Rufus raised his shotgun and aimed at Jenova's head. Jenova tilted her head, avoiding the bullet, and laughed. But it had been a mark for the Turks, who started to shoot all at once. Jenova screamed again and a light blue barrier appeared in front of her, protecting her from the shots. Cloud moved quickly and slashed his sword, trying to cut her half from the waist. He managed to create a scratch, but then Jenova threw him aside.

Celes tried to stand up; she realized that her blood wasn't gathering back to the wound like it had done before, and a sad smile crossed her face. _I am not a chosen one anymore_. Elena held her back and asked her to stay down. "Please Celes, don't move-"

"They can't fight her like that", Celes moaned. "I-" Suddenly she remembered something. _When she had touched the flowers in the church of sector 5 her fingers had glowed in green, with Mako energy-_ "Elena!" She grabbed the shoulders of the other woman, her breath heavy as excitement struck her. "Elena! We need Aeris' water", she whispered.

"Aeris' water...?"

"The water..." Celes stumbled up on her knees and held her stomach without even knowing she was doing so. "...that cleaned the stigma..."

Elena gasped as she realized what Celes was talking about. _That water!_ "How are we going to get some?" she squeaked quietly.

Celes closed her eyes. _From the bottom of the Cavern streamed Mako energy and Holy energy... Holy... _"Somewhere close", she whispered. "Somewhere really close!" She managed to stand up, and hushed Elena's arm away, saying she was able to stand on her own.

"Elena!" Tseng yelled as he turned his head to look at the two women. He continued shooting while he yelled: "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's going on there?" Rufus asked coldly as he kept shooting Jenova's body as well. His mouth was turned into a frown and his eyes shone with cold determination.

"No idea", the leader of the Turks answered, biting his teeth together. His dark eyes were angry as he followed how Celes walked slowly next to the wall, Elena right behind her, ready to help at any minute.

"You can't kill me, idiots!" Jenova shrieked, and suddenly some slippery, black tentacles burst out from the ground right beneath the men. All of them suddenly realized Jenova's body parts had rooted deep within the ground, thus she was a lot bigger than she had first seemed. Jenova's laughter was more than just mad by now, and she waved her hand again, causing another blizzard. Rufus and the Turks hid their faces behind their arms while they continued shooting at her, but Cloud jumped to the air and attacked Jenova with rage. One tentacle hit him and tried to push him away, but he just cut it with his blade. Jenova screamed in anger, and as revenge captured the remaining Shinra members with her tentacles. Clangs and bangs were heard as their guns dropped to the ground. Cloud shuddered and turned his head to look at them, but then yet another tentacle hit him, throwing him against the wall. His sword dropped somewhere, and a moan slipped through his lips as his back hit the wall, air escaping from his lungs. The same tentacle pressed him against the wall hardly. "Now", Jenova laughed. "What are you going to do next?"

"Celes!" Elena whispered in a horrified tone. "She's got them!"

"I know", Celes whispered back. Closing her eyes, she gathered her remaining strength, reached for her second sword - the bigger and longer one - and released it. "Elena, step back, please." Elena shook her head, sobbing, but did as she had been told. Celes gasped and concentrated. _It's close... If I hit the wall here it should be released... Please help me, Father..._ She raised her sword above her head, screamed - and her blade touched with the familiar cutting noise.

Jenova turned her head, and Cloud - who had a straight sight to Celes and Elena from the wall he was trapped on - raised his head just in time to see how Celes' sword cut the mainly blue-coloured wall cleanly. Celes fell on her knees and the sword dropped from her hands. Elena reached for her, and then Jenova screamed. More tentacles burst out from the ground, and they were aimed for the women. Elena turned her head and her brown eyes got larger as she saw the tentacles coming for them.

Celes smiled and looked up. "Show yourself... Bahamut."

Jenova's scream almost deafened them all as Bahamut appeared and grabbed her tentacles with one grasp. Bahamut flew to the exit and placed himself right in front of it, preventing any tries of leaving the cave by standing there with his arms crossed against his chest, still holding the tentacles in his hands.

Celes bowed her head down and let Elena cuddle her tightly. "Be ready, Elena", she whispered, and fainted. Elena gasped in horror, believing the other woman has just passed away. But then she raised her face to the huge hole Celes had made; there was this flooding sound...

And everything was covered in light blue water that was so cold and pure Elena couldn't really understand nor describe it to herself. The tidal washed over the men, and Jenova's scream was even more deafening as the Holy touched her body parts, and she let go of the men of Shinra, dropping them underwater. Cloud struggled, inhaled deeply and struggled some more until Jenova finally dropped him as well. There was a splash as he fell to the water, and he immediately opened his eyes. Jenova's tentacles were looking like as if the water was eating them, and she twisted herself desperately as she tried to avoid the water's touch, but it was unavoidable. Cloud looked around and saw his sword, and grabbed it. He started to hit Jenova again, fastening the process the Holy had started. Jenova was too weak to fight against both him and the water anymore, so she gathered her last powers together and created a shockwave as for her final attack. Cloud opened his mouth in a moan as the electric waves reached him, letting the important air get away.

Right before everything went black, he saw the Turks and Rufus floating in the water somewhere opposite of himself, and somewhere far was Elena holding Celes who was still on her knees. He also saw Bahamut moving towards the women, and as the last tentacles of Jenova disappeared, Cloud closed his eyes.

_It's not over_, a familiar voice said to him. Cloud opened his eyes again, and saw a woman with blackish hair and sad face. She smiled at him.

"Lucrecia", Cloud tried to say, but only bubbles got out from his mouth.

_Do not speak, warrior. _She touched his face gently. _I don't have much time left here before I have to move on... Now that Jenova has been destroyed, this Planet should be free from her evilness. But do not think this was the end of all the evil; no, more of it will come, but not during your time. _He woman smiled again, sadly and longingly.

_Why is she here? _Cloud amused in his mind, totally surprised of her presence.

_I came here to tell you something... Now when Jenova is gone, the Jenova cells are supposed to wither and die within you. This, of course, will cause a new disease on every one carrying the cells. But there is a cure... _

_This water_, Cloud suggested.

Lucrecia just nodded, smiling. _Well then... Farewell, Cloud._

There was a flash of light, and then everything was black again. Cloud relaxed and floated in the water, knowing he and the others we safe - for now. 


	16. KONÉTS: Purification

Number VII

Celes sighed in her sleep, and turned on her side, snoring quietly. Rufus shook his head, snorting, as he followed the sleeping woman, sitting on a chair next to her bed. There was a knock on the door, and Tifa Lockheart-Strife entered the room. "Good morning", Rufus said. "How's your husband doing?"

"He's fine, thanks." Tifa drew a chair for herself and sat down on the other side of Celes' bed.

"And how about the others?" Rufus continued asking, referring to the SOLDIERs all over the world.

"Cid Highwind is taking all of them to North to bath in the water there."

"Hmm."

Both of them fell in silence and followed quietly as Celes kept sleeping. Her white hair was covering her face, and some was in her half-opened mouth, too. She was grabbing her blankets tightly with her fingers.

"How is she?" Tifa finally asked.

"We don't really know, since she has been sleeping ever since", Rufus said casually. Tifa looked at him quickly and noticed he was paler than ever.

"Sleeping for 2 weeks, huh." Tifa shivered. "How about her wound?" She nodded to her stomach.

"It's healing pretty well. Jenova didn't hit anything important, really. But sure it was a bad sight, since the bitch turned the blade few times inside there." Rufus shrugged his shoulders. Tifa shivered again; disgusted with the image and the fact Rufus could be so cool about it. Rufus snorted at her expression.

2 weeks ago, Bahamut had dragged them out of the Cavern, brought them to the helicopter and headed to Rocket Town to get Cid Highwind and his crew: right as Celes had asked him to do just before Cloud, Rufus and the Turks had appeared to the cave where Jenova's body had been. Cid - who had been roared at by Bahamut - hurried to the Cavern, found the people lying there half-dead, brought them immediately to Healin and made some phone calls all around the world. Just a couple of days later, the ex-SOLDIERs all over the world got a strange disease that reminded everyone about the stigma that had spread around 3 years ago. Many had died before Cloud had waked up and asked Cid to bring the remaining SOLDIERs to the Northern Cavern to get healed from the strange disease. And as the SOLDIERs had bathed in the water there, the Mako glow from their eyes had also disappeared.

Rufus smiled at Celes. "She will be happy to hear they are now able to get rid off the Mako glow", he suggested. Tifa smiled, too, and looked at Celes as well. Then she noticed something she hadn't realized before. She reached for Celes' right hand and held it up so she could see the palm.

"What's this?" she asked, showing the red tattoo to Rufus. Rufus stared at it for a while, and then he started to laugh. Tifa found herself disbelieved and surprised.

Rufus gathered himself and said, eyes shining with laughter: "From what you have heard, you could think there were only 3 legendary strong people among Shinra. But no, that would be wrong. There were 7 of them, and she was the 7th to be pronounced as the strongest among all of them..."

"Hmm..." Tifa put Celes hand back on the bed, but couldn't move her eyes from the red tattoo. _VII_, it said. Celes squeaked in her dream, and some drool tripped from the corner of her mouth. Tifa couldn't help it but smile. "What will happen to her now? Actually, what will happen to all of the SOLDIERs?"

Rufus stood up, stretching his upper body before answering. "It's all up to them", he then said. He left the room, saying he needed some coffee.

Tifa stood up as well, and walked next to the window that opened a great view to the rebuilt Midgar. She sighed and smiled to her own reflection. Jenova was no longer bothering the world of theirs, and the SOLDIERs were now free from the Mako energy. They were indeed happy times for them all. She turned around and smiled at the white-haired woman whose red tattoo seemed to shine brightly in the dim room. _Number VII_. Tifa walked next to her and whispered: "You don't need to be Number VII anymore. You can be... yourself."

Celes smiled knowingly in her sleep.

---END OF PART 3,KONÉTS (the end)

-----END OF NUMBER VII.


End file.
